La solución a sus problemas
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Narcissa Black parecía el mal menor. Incluso era la más joven de las Black. Una copa de más de champagne, un par de zapatos menos, fuera horquillas... ¡y demasiado carácter en un cuerpo tan pequeñito! Narcissa tenía todo lo que él buscaba (hasta el color del pelo) a conjunto para con el apellido al que haría justicia: Malfoy. Era la solución a sus problemas. Regalo para ToxicGirl.


**LA SOLUCIÓN A SUS PROBLEMAS**

_Me explico: esta idea surgió a las cinco y media de la mañana. En verano, sí. Sacrilegio estar despierta a esas horas sino es para pasárselo bien fuera de casa._

_Pero no. Verano, con estos calores y ya me veis con una bolsa de agua caliente en la tripa, desvelada por los dolores de los benditos días del mes. ¿Y qué se me ocurre ponerme a hacer medio agilipollada por el sueño y el dolor? Escribir. Bendita sea la libertad y el descanso que da el poder hacerlo._

_Sí: "Maldito Chucho" y "Como el Perro y el Gato". Vais a odiarme. Entre exámenes, falta de tiempo y carencia de inspiración… no he subido nada nuevo. Lo sé. Pero no os preocupéis. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo capítulo de mi chucho y ya tengo algo medio escrito (en papel, que mi portátil se volvió medio loco y eso que no es él quien tiene que hacerlo exámenes, que sino sufriría embolias cada dos por cuatro) de "Como el Perro y el Gato", que parecen abandonadas, pero solo están en esas merecidas vacaciones que a mí no me llegan. _

_A lo que iba: esta vez tocaba algo fuera de lo común, ya tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo, con esta pareja que siempre me ha llamado tanto la atención. Porque estoy convencida de que Lucius Malfoy tenía sentimientos. Porque Narcissa no era solo una cara bonita._

_Y porque, de esta combinación, desde luego, no puede salir nada aburrido._

Personajes: Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black. Fuera de Hogwarts (por la diferencia de edad y la situación del momento).

Nada me pertenece salvo una frase, que es mía y que llevará un asterisco (*) identificativo, al inicio y al final, porque me define y representa.

_Y cabe añadir… que espero que mi pequeña sorpresita le haya gustado a _ToxicGirl19, _ porque ahora mi fic es suyo. Por ser tan dulce y atenta. Ojalá no cambies jamás._

_Sin más… ¡buen provecho!_

OoOoOCapítulo I: El mal menor

Narcissa Black parecía el mal menor. Sí, sus padres le habían informado muy sutilmente de su edad (¡cómo si no se pudiera acordar él solito!) y dejado caer que era hora de pensar en formar una familia.

Los Malfoy's eran unos clásicos modernos. O te casabas o te casabas. Pero atrás quedaban los días de matrimonios concertados: daban el voto de elección. Ahí residía su modernidad.

Ahora bien, o elegías alguien a la altura, o te la elegían. Y desde aquel salón lleno de gente por la fiesta de compromiso que oficiaban los Greengrass, Lucius Malfoy pensó que Narcisa Black parecía el mal menor.

Era elegante, altiva, callada, preciosa. Podía ser Malfoy. Hasta era rubia. A saber qué habría hecho la matriarca morena Black por ahí. Era una belleza fría.

Comparándola con su hermana Bellatrix, desde luego, no era tan… imponente. Bellatrix tenía esa extraña capacidad de atención. Ella era el foco: salvaje, exótica, sexy como solo ella sabía serlo.

Narcissa no tenía nombre de constelación, pero no le habría pegado. Al parecer, al nacer llevaba escrito en la cara la delicadeza de la flor, por eso acertaron.

Rodolphus le había hecho una pregunta directa, pero él seguía con la mirada fijamente clavada en la pequeña de las Black, perdido en sus divagaciones.

¡Es que ni el apellido le pegaba!; su cabello era claro, casi tanto como el suyo. Sacudió la cabeza con disimulo y se centró en Lestrange, dirigiéndole una última mirada curiosa. Tenía el mismo tono que los Malfoy…

OoOoO

Las fiestas le parecían aburridas. Se suponía que ella había estudiado siete años en Hogwarts y sacado una de las mejores notas de su promoción para algo, pero tenía que aguantarse y escuchar parlotear sin remedio de vestidos y joyas a las mujeres ya casadas o prometidas que asistían a tales reuniones. Además, destrozaban la real lengua inglesa.

Suspiró con la copa medio vacía (no estaba de ánimos para pararse a pensar en su contenido) y con una sonrisa forzada, se disculpó elegantemente, aludiendo que se sentía ligeramente mareada y necesitaba tomar un poco el fresco.

Toda la puñetera noche llevaba sintiendo unos ojos en su nuca y ese movimiento no fue la excepción. Una vez fuera, en la balconada que conducía a las escaleras, apresuró el paso y bajó a los jardines.

Había que concederle a los Greengrass que tenían gusto, en cuanto a flores se trataba. Vació sin remordimientos en una planta el contenido de su copa (que ni siquiera se había llevado a los labios en toda la noche) y se acercó a una fuente cuya escultura era muy similar al Eros y Psique de Cánovas. Algo bonito que habían logrado realizar los penosos muggles. Se sentó en el banco más cercano y dejó allí la copa.

La observó lanzar al aire chorros de agua y caer majestuosamente, y parpadeó, como ida, quitándose los zapatos. Mirando al cielo se soltó el recogido que llevaba: empezaba a incomodarle tantas horquillas.

Escuchó unas pisadas, muy sigilosas, casi inaudibles de no ser porque sabía que quien fuera que la llevara tanto tiempo estudiando iba a ir a buscarla, y pensó en lanzarle un zapato a la cabeza. Pero no varió su posición.

-Con todo el respeto del mundo, no me gusta sentirme observada.

Lucius salió de entre las sombras, mirándola más penetrantemente que en la fiesta, si eso era posible.

-Mentiría si dijera que lo lamento.

Narcisa alzó la mirada al escuchar _esa_ voz. Fue una pesadilla platónica en el colegio, y ahora volvía a atormentarla. Los iris grises de ambos colisionaron estrepitosamente.

-Lo que sí lamento profundamente es haberla incomodado.

Narcisa asintió, con cortesía, tal y como le mandarían las leyes del decoro que su madre se empecinaba en utilizar hasta para dormir y siguió deleitándose con el baile del agua de la fuente.

No podía ser verdad: era Malfoy. El mismo Malfoy con el que soñaba de niña, el mismo que había rechazado a Bella en el quinto año de ambos. El único que se había atrevido a hacerlo, de hecho. El mismo del que había estado prendada desde… desde nada más verlo, en el tren. La ustedeaba: ahora se dignaba a tomarla en serio. Y ella descalza y con esos pelos de bruja (nunca mejor dicho).

Encajó la mandíbula y continuó con la mirada perdida.

En aquel entonces no era la persona que era en ese momento, no sabía todo lo que sabía ahora y no era capaz (ni en sueños) de lo que años después sí. Tal vez su rostro lo reflejase, pero no solo había crecido considerablemente de forma física: había madurado.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola más de cerca. Recordaba aquella niña. Sí, recordaba cómo la ayudó con una maleta el primer día en el tren, y la eterna mirada agradecida y admiradora que desde ese momento le envió cada vez que estaban juntos en una misma habitación. Jamás entablaron conversación más allá del "buenos días", cada vez que se veían. O "gracias", aquel día que le cayó una pluma de águila y él la recogió porque iba en la misma dirección. Pero sabía. Él sabía la influencia que ejercía sobre la pequeña de los Black. Incluso Bellatrix lo vigilaba cada vez que parecía interesarse por la familia, como si se oliera algo.

Y Merlín, qué belleza había surgido de esa pequeña flor. Se obligó a no mantenerse callado, aunque le hubiera gustado, para seguir contemplándola.

-¿Puedo sentarme, Narcisa?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, parpadeando un par de veces, sorprendida. Como si fuera muy difícil recordar su nombre con las pistas que daba ese rostro angelical.

-Por supuesto.

Y se acomodó a su lado, fijando la mirada en el punto perdido de la fuente que ella contemplaba absorta.

-Tal vez haya sido maleducado por mi parte, pero no sé si recuerda…

-Te recuerdo perfectamente, Malfoy-lo interrumpió, tuteándolo sin cuestionárselo-. Pocos alumnos eran tan educados.

-Lo dices como si no fuera correcto.-era un paso, él también había mandado a volar el protocolo. Se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar ser tuteada.

-Lo es cuando se dan tantos rodeos para evitar el tema en cuestión.

-¿Qué tema?

Narcisa despegó los ojos de las ondas de la superficie, mirándolo un poco asqueada, para limitarse a contestar tan insolente como escueta.

-No soy yo la que se ha pasado toda la velada observándome.

Lucius contuvo una carcajada. Ese tono airado le daba un toque de frescura, casi rebelde, que la hacía aún más interesante.

-Me has impactado, Narcisa. Quería hablar contigo sin tener que preocuparme por Bellatrix.

Narcisa continuó mirando la escultura marmórea. Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó por entre sus labios al oír mencionar a Bella, pero siguió tan impasible como al principio.

-Bueno, ya has hablado conmigo. ¿Sigues "impactado"?

-No-sonrió, sabiéndola descolocada-. Ahora, fascinado.

La muchacha bufó, desviando la mirada. Estaba orgullosa, pero a la vez el arranque del ex slytherin la había molestado.

-No te tenía por alguien tan superficial.

-No lo soy. Ninguna señorita me habría hablado como lo has hecho tú.

Narcisa frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Mi hermana no cuenta como señorita?-ambos sabían que Bellatrix podía llegar a ser más borde y mucho menos educada.

-Tu hermana está casada, Narcisa. Ahora tenemos que incluirla en el lote de las "señoras".

Debía reconocer que había sido un movimiento ingenioso. No se lo esperaba, y había resultado divertido. No le habría hecho tanta gracia si no la hubiera considerado "señorita/señora", era su hermana al fin y al cabo y la sangre defiende su sangre, pero había sabido responder con la elegancia característica de su familia y eso la hizo sonreír.

-¡Ah, por fin! La primera sonrisa de la noche.

Narcisa se disculpó en esa sonrisa.

-Puedo criticar vestidos, pero no por más de media hora-se explicó-. Termino mareándome y me causa jaqueca. Si no hubieras salido, no habrías tenido que pagarla tú-se encogió de hombros.

Lucius negó con la cabeza, evitando mirarla fijamente.

-Creía que a las mujeres os gustaba hablar de moda y… esas cosas.-para su suerte, se esforzó por parecer avergonzado, porque si no Narcisa se habría agachado a recoger ese zapato que no le había tirado a la cabeza desde un principio.

Ella volteó completamente hasta quedar mirándolo. Estaba muy seria.

-Ese "mujeres" ha sido una generalización tan inmensa como insufrible-cuando captó de nuevo su atención, añadió-. No sé qué estás clase de "mujeres" estás acostumbrado a tratar, pero no me incluyas.

Parecía verdaderamente indignada.

-No pretendía ofenderte. Aunque tienes razón: ha sido de mal gusto, disculpa.

Ella alzó la barbilla al cielo estrellado y negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene importancia. No lo has dicho con mala fe.

Lucius sonrió de medio lado, vislumbrando un resquicio de su carácter. Se abstuvo a comentar que sí lo había hecho, de todas formas.

-Qué belleza.

Lo decía por ella, por su perfil altivo y su gesto aristocrático, pero Narcisa no lo entendió así:

-Sí, la sinuosidad de sus curvas me recuerd…-y se calló de golpe, mirándolo de reojo. Entendió, tarde, que el cumplido iba para ella, no para la fuente.

Él decidió no corregirla, e intentar seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

Narcisa suspiró, pero ladeó la cabeza, decidida, observando mejor la escultura de la fuente.

-Me da igual la imagen que te forjes de mí después esto, pero me recuerda a una obra de arte muggle.

Lucius boqueó perplejo. ¿Había dicho muggle?

-¿Disculpa?

-Disculpado. He dicho lo que he dicho.

Sacudió la cabeza, para poner sus ideas en orden. Aquella conversación era surrealista. Su respuesta también lo era. Merlín, se le estaba yendo todo de las manos.

-¡No!-exclamó, causándole impresión- Quiero decir, ¿los muggles saben lo que es una obra de arte? Es más, ¿pueden crearlo?

Narcisa sonrió, divertida. Su reacción era, cuanto más, extraña. ¡Era un Malfoy, por Morgana Santa!

-A mí también me chocó, pero debo reconocer que quedé gratamente sorprendida-y después añadió, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja-. No me gusta adoptar una posición sin juzgar antes todas las opciones. Y los muggles siguen disgustándome, pero debo reconocer que, a pesar de no tener la magia de su lado, pueden llegar a hacer cosas bellas.

Malfoy interiorizó la contestación, shockeado. Narcisa había evitado el "sangre sucia" con descaro, pero se no había guardado su disgusto para con ellos. No por nada seguía siendo una Black. Asintió, sorprendido y medio maravillado y la contempló, olvidándose de la escultura.

-Eso dice mucho de ti, Narcisa.

-*Lo que digan mis actos por lo que no quiera decir mi boca*- y se giró completamente, encarándolo con curiosidad-. Ahora en serio, Malfoy, ¿a qué has venido?

Él la analizó con detenimiento. O no tenía paciencia o le gustaban las cosas muy claras. Y no sabía qué le decía que iba a ser más eso último.

-Quiero conocerte, Narcisa. De verdad has conseguido causarme impresión.

-Espero que para bien.

-La duda ofende.

Ella volvió a observar el agua. Bueno, ahora al menos estaba segura de que no estaban hablando solamente de algo físico.

-Bien-se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Lucius sonrió divertido.

-¿Echas de menos Hogwarts?

Se formó un silencio cómodo y le pareció atisbar un asomo de sonrisa por su parte.

-Claro- la voz le había cambiado completamente. Parecía perdida en sus recuerdos.- No recuerdo una noche más triste que la de mi graduación-confesó.

Lucius frunció el ceño, preocupado por donde empezaba a derivar la conversación.

-¿Por qué?- pero tenía que interesarse, era un caballero. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, quería saber por qué.

-A parte de que fue la última y la más mágica… bueno, digamos que supe que mi vida no iba a ser lo que esperaba.

Eso sí que no terminó de gustarle.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No pude seguir estudiando.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy mujer, y Black- al parecer, la cara que puso fue aliciente suficiente como para que se explicara un poco más, por lo que añadió, sonriendo tristemente-. Y me pasaré la vida encerrada en una mansión. Supongo que si todo va como quieren, tendré elfos y dinero suficiente como para no necesitar conocimientos en medimagia.

Lo dijo con resignación, como si no le importara, pero ese tono desapasionado consiguió removerle las entrañas al rubio. La observó con fijación. La atmósfera fue aún más intensa cuando se escuchó de fondo, en el baile, una canción lenta.

Un violín, desgarrador. Tomó en ese mismo momento la decisión que llevaba rondándole la cabeza desde que la vio.

-Baila conmigo.

Era una orden disfrazada. Estaba de pie, frente a ella, tendiéndole la mano. Narcisa alzó una ceja, completamente desafiante.

-Por favor-añadió. Y ella sonrió, descalza, tomándola sin cuestionárselo.

Y él la tomó a ella de la cintura, y se mecieron el uno al otro.

-Yo… yo daría esa imagen, Narcisa-inspiró profundamente. Auto infundiéndose valor-. Puedo interpretarla perfectamente- ella alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos-. Y también tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagarte esas clases de forma privada, si así lo deseas.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, considerando e interiorizando lo que había propuesto.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo una carrera a espaldas de mis padres…?

-Te estoy ofreciendo lo que quieras.

Narcisa abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Volvió a mecerse, apoyando su mejilla contra la de él.

-No te conozco.

-Técnicamente, sí-se burló.- No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ahora mismo. Te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-¿Para pagarme una carrera mágica?-cuestionó sin entender.

-Para intentar que funcione. Una oportunidad, para ambos.

Se mantuvieron abrazados en silencio unos minutos. La pieza terminó y dio paso a otra más movida. Cuando se separaron, Narcisa seguía con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sabes que esto se considera arcaico, verdad? ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para "cortejarme"?-preguntó, casi divertida.- ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto?

-Reconocimiento y seriedad en el ministerio-podía entender que necesitara esposa, eso estaba bien visto-. La mujer más bella y con los dos apellidos más puros de toda Inglaterra a vista de todos.

-¿Y a tus ojos?-Narcisa negó con la cabeza. Era surrealista, pero debían establecer buenos puntos si querían llegar a un matrimonio de contrato en condiciones.

- Conversaciones como esta. Algo más que un rostro bonito. Alguien… que me entienda cuando necesite hablar. Alguien que sufra jaqueca con conversaciones banales pero sepa actuar como si disfrutara con ellas.

Narcisa lo observó profundamente emocionada, tratando de no mostrar lo que sentía en ese momento. Más que un matrimonio de conveniencia, parecía una declaración en toda regla. De intenciones, de… algo que podría surgir. De ese algo que ella ya llevaba dentro. Y de lo que, al parecer, Lucius Malfoy trataba de encubrir con su mirada de hielo, porque también lo sentía.

-Bueno… reconozco que yo podría representar lo que se espera de mí.

-Puedo hacerte feliz, Narcisa-aseguró, con clara convicción-. Déjame intentarlo.

Y ella sonrió.

OoOoO

_Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? A mí, personalmente, me encantan. Son tal para cual. Tan fríos, tan cínicos, tan superiores en tantos planos…_

_Estoy de exámenes y me siguen exigiendo en el conservatorio. Piedad._

_Nunca pido compasión (ni me gusta recibirla), pero lo que sí os ruego es empatía. Un poquito de comprensión. Os dejo esto para que no os olvidéis de mí._

_Y que conste que ninguna de mis historias queda en el olvido (ni me olvido de ellas), no mientras me sigáis leyendo y animando como lo hacéis, porque sois grandes, de verdad y dais fuerzas y ánimos para continuar escribiendo aun cuando el "yo crítico" se imponga al "yo creativo" y decida mandar volar viento a la inspiración/imaginación._

_Gracias, y espero que haya gustado. Pero para saberlo (yo, claro… xD), ya sabéis: ese botoncito taaaan recuco. Ese, muyyy bien._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Blackie._


End file.
